Matt and Friends Chapter 4: First pokemon
by P-Matt
Summary: Matt expiernces catching his first pokemon


Adventures of Matthew and Friends Chapter 4: I caught my first pokemon.

Finally got to route 202. It wasn't such a long but route 202 looked kind of deep. We didn't see any pokemon. Yet. I was hoping to find a really cool one. Maybe I'd see a Bulbasaur or something.

"Hey, Net" I said.

"My nickname is Net now?"

I grinned. "yeah, Net"

"okay, and what did you want to tell me?"

"I was going to say do you plan on catching a pokemon?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then I will too."

"What pokemon are you gonna catch?" I asked curiously.

"whatever shows up."

Then we heard a strange noise. Like a bug. "Kircke-Kricke"

"what was that?" Net asked?

"I don't know" I told her looking around to see if I'd find something.

"kricketot!" A bunch of kricketot walked by our path. Net took out her pokedex and scanned them:

"Kricketot the cricket pokemon. It chats with others using the sound of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks." the pokedex announced.

"what a wierd pokemon. Who'd hit to communicate with someone?" I asked.

"I dont know but I wouldn't want it hitting me in order to communicate with me" Net said.

I laughed. "So your not gonna catch it?" i asked? "Nope" she replied. But I was going to battle it to train my pokemon, Totodile. Useless piece of garbage.

"Cmon out Totodile!" I through the pokeball in the air. Totodile came out and got ready for battle.

"Totodile use ice fang!" Totodile launched itself and the kricketots and K.O'd two of them, only 2 more to go. Finally it was useful for something.

The kricketots were angered and started to glow. I told Totodile to use a bite attack and K.O'd another but one more was left. I told him to use water gun and Kricketot absored it and then launched itself and Totodile. It was really strong.

"that was a bide attack. It stores all the intensity of your attacks and sends it back at you" Net said.

"Oh." I had to K.O it now because that last attack was pretty tough. Totodile use bubble!" but instead of bubble it was a beam of bubbles that looked like it did alot of damage.

"He learned bubblebeam" Net said.

"Wow awesome!" I said excitedly. Kricketot fainted and we could pass.

"Totodile got stronger." I said.

"he's been gaining expierence then."

"yup"

"So he's not useless huh?"

"No" I answered sheepishly.

We kept walking until we came across another pokemon that was standing on top of its tail.

"Oh my god look at that cute little thing!" Net shouted. She took out her pokedex and scanned it:

"Sentret the scout pokemon. It has a very nervous nature. It stand on it's tail so it can scan wide areas." The pokedex announced.

"Oh my god it's really cute, Im going to catch it!" Net took out her Chikorita. "Cmon out Chikorita!" She shouted. The sentret saw and fled. "No, come back!" Her and chikorita chased after it.

I followed, anxious to see how she would catch it. "Chikorita use razor leaf!" she yelled. Chikorita used razor leaf and sent all the sharp blades at sentret. sentret got weaker and slowed down. "Now use vine whip!" Two long vines sprouted out of chikorita and tied sentret up. "Finish it with razorleaf again!" Chikorita K.O'd sentret and they through a premiere ball at it. They caught it.

"Hurray I got a sentret!" she shouted and danced around.

"Oh cool hurray now it's my turned to catch a pokemon." I said sarcastically.

I searched around and came across a bird. I checked my pokedex

"Starly the starling pokemon. Though small they flap their wings with great strength."

"Your mine" I thought. But it flew away. "awww great" I thought.

"You gotta be quicker than that slowpoke." Net teased from behind.

"Shut it." I snarled angrily.

Then I ran up and saw a wierd dog. I took out my pokedex and scanned it.

"growlithe the puppy pokemon. A pokemon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by it's trainer."

"This is my kind of pokemon." I thought aloud.

"Totodile, get ready" I told him. He was already out and ready. "use bubblebeam!" I shouted and growlithe looked our way angrily. The bubblebeam took it out fast. it must have been super effective because it was a fire type. I threw a great ball and caught it. Wow the pokemon in route 202 are weak. I guess it's because We're barely getting started and stuff.

"Good job, you took him out in one hit." Net cheered.

"Yup" I said.

"We both have two pokemon now. Want to have a double battle?"

"Whats a double---oh okay!"

"cool."

Net ran to the opposite side of me.

"Sentret Chikorita! cmon out!" she yelled.

"Growlithe and Totodile come out!"

We were both ready with our positions.

"Your so gonna lose" net said.

"You wish"

"Chikorita use reflect and Light screen" she commanded. Two shields of light came up.

"damnit" I said.

"Now chikorita use razor leaf on Totodile!" she ordered.

"Growlithe use ember and destroy the leaves"i said.

Growlithes ember burned the leaves to dust.

"Sentret use slam on growlithe"

Sentret launched itself over to growlithe and slammed his tail on him.

"growlithes use crunch on sentret!" I commanded.

Growlithes bit sentret very hard and sentret was on verge of fainting.

"Now Totodile use bubbklebeam." and Totodiles bubblebeam finished sentret off."

"You got better Matt!"

"Yup"

"Growlithes use ember on chikorita!"

But the walls of light preotected her.

"Chikorita use razor leaf again, and vine whip"

"Growlithe burn the razorleaf"

Growlithes burned the razorleaf but the vine whip got to Totodile. She retirved it.

"now that we got him use razorleaf."

Chikorita used razor leaf and Totodile fainted.

The walls of light vanished.

"growlithe use ember!"

The ember hit chikorita and she was K.O'd.

"very good Matt, your not a noob anymore"

"Thats right" I grinned.

"well lets not waste anymore time here" she said. "Lets go."

NO arguement. We went off north to get to Jubilife town. With my new pokemon at my side, I felt invinsable.


End file.
